I'm Already There
by Westlife IS My Life
Summary: Knowing that I needed to be done, I said it to her one more time. "I'm already there,-" Songfic/One-shot! Based off of Westlife's cover of the song I'm Already There by Lonestar. DL but with Lucy too!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI: NY. If I did, I would at least have 10 seasons. I wouldn't stop after 8. Which, is what **_**might**_** happen. But if it does, lets hope the 8****th**** season is worth it! Also, I do not own the song, it belongs to Lonestar. But this version is the Westlife cover! I love both versions!**

A/N: This came to mind when I was listening to this song, and, it was pretty sad when I thought of it sooo...I might cry while writing. But it doesn't mean you will! LOL! And listen to the song while reading! It makes it sadder... :)

* * *

><p><span>I'm Already There<span>

_Danny's POV_

I listened to the dial tone, waiting for her to pick up. I was sitting on the edge of a very uncomfortable bed– not to mention dirty. Tapping my foot, I stared out in front of me. Nothing interesting caught my eye, so I turned back to the window I had been looking out of.

And I did this, why? I asked myself.

But I already knew the answer. It was either this, or no job.

**He called her on the road  
>From a lonely cold hotel room<br>Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
>But when he heard the sound<br>Of the kids laughing in the background  
>He had to wipe away a tear from his eye<br>A little voice came on the phone  
>Said daddy when you coming home<br>He said the first thing that came to his mind**

I'd left the lab a few years ago, by that, I needed a new job. I had already had one in mind before I left.

The Military.

So here I am, a Navy Seal. I was pretty happy, nonetheless there was someone who wasn't. Lindsay.

My beautiful, amazing,gorgeous wife.

**Im already there**  
><strong>Take a look around<strong>  
><strong>I'm the sunshine in your hairI'm the shadow on the ground<strong>  
><strong>I'm the whisper in the wind<strong>  
><strong>I'm your imaginary friend<strong>

Being unable to talk to her everyday, it's heartbreaking. Devastating.

And Lucy...I–

Wiping a tear from my eye, someone picked up. "Hello?"

I smiled, a sad weary smile, "Lindsay? It's Danny."

There was silence, but only for a moment. "Oh Danny! It's been so long, I– Danny, I miss you so much. I love you more then anything, Lucy and you, both–"

She sounded if she was about to cry, making me want to cry too.

**And I know I'm in your prayers  
>Oh I'm already there<strong>

"Hey, can I talk to Lucy?" My voice cracked at her name. Jesus I miss her.

**She got back on the phone**  
><strong>Said I really miss you darling<strong>  
><strong>Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright<strong>  
><strong>Wish I was in your arms<strong>  
><strong>Lying right there beside you<strong>  
><strong>But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight<strong>  
><strong>And I'll gently kiss your lips<strong>  
><strong>Touch you with my fingertips<strong>  
><strong>So turn out the light and close your eyes<strong>

I heard a smile in Lindsay's voice, "Yeah," She called Lucy.

_I don't think I'm ready for this_, I thought.

**I'm already there**  
><strong>Don't make a sound<strong>  
><strong>I'm the beat in your heart<strong>  
><strong>I'm the moonlight shining down<strong>  
><strong>I'm the whisper in the wind<strong>  
><strong>And I'll be there until the end<strong>  
><strong>Can you feel the love that we share<strong>  
><strong>Oh I'm already there<strong>

"Daddy?" I heard Lucy's voice. "When are you coming home?"

Hearing that did it for me. Still holding the phone up to my ear, I put my head in my other hand.

Then let everything I've been holding back for the last two months out. After about a minute, I wiped my eyes, sniffling.

"Luc," I started, fighting back another round of tears, I then remembered that song. That one song, that almost killed me. So with that, I repeated the words.

"_I'm already there, take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground, I'm the whisper in the wind. I'm your imaginary friend,_ Luc. _And I'll be there til the end, _I will." Again, my voice cracked, this time, as soon as it left my mouth.

"Okay daddy. I love you!"

I laughed, "I love you too, Luc."

Lucy must've handed the phone back to Lindsay. Because I heard her voice again.

**We may be a thousand miles apart**  
><strong>But I'll be with you wherever you are<strong>

"I miss you Danny. I really do," Lindsay started crying. I couldn't take it, I let mine out too.

"Lindsay, please, don't cry."

I then said what I said to Lucy, but a little different.

"_I'm already there, don't make a sound. I'm the beat in your heart, I'm the moonlight shining down. I'm the whisper in the wind, and I'll be there til the end. Can you feel the love that we share? Oh, I'm already there._ Lindsay, I'll always be there with you. Even if it's not physically, I'm still there. This is our song now, alright? Whenever you feel the need to talk to me, and can't, this is the song I _need_ you to listen to. Please Lindsay, I love you."

Knowing that I needed to be done, I said it to her one more time.

**I'm already there**  
><strong>Take a look around<strong>  
><strong>I'm the sunshine in your hair<strong>  
><strong>I'm the shadow on the ground<strong>  
><strong>I'm the whisper in the wind<strong>  
><strong>And I'll be there until the end<strong>  
><strong>Can you feel the love that we shareOh I'm already there<strong>  
><strong>Oh I'm already<strong>

"_I'm already there, don't make a sound. I'm the beat in your heart, I'm the moonlight shining down. I'm the whisper in the wind, and I'll be there til the end. Can you feel the love that we share? Oh, I'm already there_. Listen, Linds, I gotta go. Please remember, that is _our_ song. Alright? Baby, I love you so much. I love you and Lucy _so, so _much. Please remember that. Please!" I begged her.

"Messer! Hurry!" My Navy friend said from outside my door.

I looked towards the door, "Alright! One second!"

Lindsay spoke up, "I love you Danny. Be safe." She was still crying.

"I love you too. Good-bye, Linds."

I gently set down the phone, I got off the bed, turning the doorknob I walked out.

**There**

* * *

><p>AN: So, while I was writing it, I didn't manage to cry. But when I read it over...a few tears came out. But I'm happy with it. Short 'N Sweet...Hopefully! Review!


End file.
